motherdaughterbookclubseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Chadwick
Rebecca "Becca" Louise Chadwick is one of the main characters in the Mother Daughter Book Club Series. Early Life Becca is born in late April, in Concord. Her parents are Henry and Calliope Chadwick. They live on Lowell Road, close to town. Becca gets a crush on Zach in kindergarten and makes friends with Ashley, an adopted girl from Guatemala. Later she also befriends Jen, and in fourth grade them and Megan form the "Fab Four", as many people calls them. At one point Becca has a turtle named Herbie, and is babysat by Polly Perkins' daughter. In 4th Grade, Calliope helps fix the library. Appearance Becca has blonde hair and blue eyes and is a "classic beauty". She is always wearing fashionable clothing and makeup. She has braces in sixth and seventh grade, and gets highlights when she gets them off. Personality Becca is a bully in the first and part of the second book, and a bit of a frenemy in the next two books. None of the girls are very close to her, besides Magan. She is a cheerleader in high school and goes to a dance class in 8th grade. Education Becca attended Walden Middle School and Alcott High. She plans on attending the University of Minnesota, as revealed in Mother-Daughter Book Camp. Family Becca has one older brother Stewart, who is two years older than her. She is constantly embarrassed by him. Her mother is a bit strange, loud and bossy so Becca always gets embarrassed by her as well. Becca seems to have a good relationship with her dad. Friends Megan Wong (Best friends) Megan and Becca have been best friends since 4th grade. They share several common interests such as fashion and Zach Norton. At the end of the first book they were not friends because of the Patriot's Day incident and Becca spread nasty rumors around school about Megan. They later became friends again in the beginning of the second book. Ashley Sanborn (Friends/wannabee) Ashley and Becca are good friends and share an interest in fashion. Ashley is Becca's clone or wannabee in the first two books because she does whatever Becca tells her to do and follows Becca around. Jennifer Webster (Friends/Wannabee) Jen and Becca are friends but Jen is Becca's wannabee in the first two books. After Jen moves away (after the second book) we do not know if Becca keeps in touch with her. Emma Hawthorne (Enemies, later frenemies) Becca bullied Emma in the first two books. In both of those books Emma helps Cassidy with a prank for Becca, one which goes well but the other backfires. Becca calls Emma "Porky the Poet" and "Waldo", names which Emma hates. In the first book Becca stole Emma's journal and read a poem about Zach Norton right in front of his face. Later they are frenemies because Becca still bothers Emma sometimes but is nicer. Jessica Delaney (Enemies, later frenemies) Becca is mean to Jess in the first two books. She calls her "Goat Girl" and sabotaged her opening night of the play. Jess helped Cassidy with the same pranks for Becca that Emma helped with. Later in the 3rd book Jess calls her "Chadwickius frenemus" because Becca was a frenemy to her and switched the place cards. Cassidy Sloane (enemies, later frenemies) Cassidy and Becca hate each other in the first two books. Becca calls Cassidy "Stinkbomb" and in the second book Cassidy calls Becca "Metalmouth". Cassidy plays pranks on Becca. They have absolutely nothing in common except book club. Later Becca hates Cassidy because she is dating Zach. But Becca respects Cassidy, anyway. Book Club Life Much Ado About Anne Becca joined the book club and didn't enjoy it. Her mother pulled her out after the Hello Boston! incident. Dear Pen Pal Becca rejoined book club and received a pen pal, Zoe Winchester. She felt a little more accepted and part of the club this year. Becca and her mother host book club at their house for the first time in this book, with distatrous results. Pies & Prejudice Becca was "coming strong" in book club this year. She participated more in the book club discussions. Home For The Holidays Becca was the only daughter in the club familiar with the Betsy-Tacy series before they read them for book club. Wish You Were Eyre Becca enjoyed reading Jane Eyre.